List of You're Under Arrest characters
The following are fictional characters that have appeared in the You're Under Arrest franchise. Contents Main characters Natsumi Tsujimoto Miyuki Kobayakawa Bokuto Police Officers , Natsumi Tsujimoto and Shōji Tokairin.]] A motorcycle patrol officer stationed in Bokuto Precinct who is such a gifted rider that he might have a successful racing career if he wanted it. Ken is strong, tough and handsome but at the same time, was terribly shy. He and Miyuki share strong feelings for each other, but have difficulties expressing them. He is the only son of Daimaru Nakajima, managing a motorbike shop called ZAPPER, and the stepson of his teenaged stepmom Sena Wakabayashi. Details on his mother was not revealed, but it is known that his father became a widower before the OVA and first season series started Not much further details are known beyond this.. His peers call him "White Hawk" for his skills as a motorbike officer in chasing down various offenders. His family was from the Mie Prefecture. Ken, through the anime and live action versions, uses various motorbikes in and out of police work. He uses a Suzuki GSX-R750 fitted with sirens and horns meant for police use in the TV series and a Kawasaki ZX-9R in the movie . He used a Kawasaki KLE-500 when he tried to chase down a high-speeding offender in the OVA. When off-duty, he uses a Yamaha V-Max. The only exception is in the drama version when Ken is seen using a Honda motorbike. A dispatcher at Bokuto Station who later becomes a patrol officer and partner of Aoi Futaba, Yoriko is an incorrigible gossip who pokes her nose into everything that happens at the precinct. Unfortunately, she frequently misinterprets things she sees and hears about, resulting in embarrassment and complications. She keeps an especially close eye on Miyuki and Ken. Yoriko also enjoys heckling her colleagues, especially when she talks about anything supernatural or paranormal. She is also clumsy in anything she does but always can somehow cover the trouble created with her luck, which made her the top in class during her years in the Metropolitan Police Department Academy and earned the ire of her classmate Chie Sagamiono, who had aspired to become valedictorian back in their academy days. See 1st Season, Episode 8: Big Duel for Lucky Yoriko. She is also insecure about her job for a short period of time when she saved an elementary student from Yakuza thugs.See Full Throttle, Episode 9: Yoriko Nikaido's Age. An officer who joined Bokuto Station in the first season, Aoi is originally mistaken for a woman. In fact, Aoi is a man. He had cross dressed to go undercover as a decoy to catch a serial rapist in the vice unitThe Japanese version explains that he came from the Anti-Chikan Unit. Chikan refers to men who molests women. and, in the process, “went native.” Now, Aoi is more feminine in appearance and personality than any of the women in the station. In the second series, Aoi states on several occasions that "my body is male, but my heart is female". This sentiment is echoed and supported by Aoi's coworkers, who act and react as though Aoi is a woman, despite knowledge to the contrary. Aoi's romantic gender preferences are often speculated on by the Bokutou police, but in the end it is discovered that Aoi prefers men. In one case, a very famous actor (Mr. Kitakoji) proposed to him not knowing he was a man, but was rejected (though Aoi was clearly attracted to him), and in fact this is the only time Aoi is seen wearing male clothing. In a second series episode, Aoi has become romantically involved with a man via the Internet, and is torn about meeting this man and revealing her secret. Before entering the force, Aoi was an accomplished basketball player who had many female admirers due to his ability to outsmart his opponent and score good shots from critical positions. One of them had even accepted Aoi's new identity as a female. In the 2nd season, Aoi's hair color was changed from brown to black. It was shown that Aoi had chosen to be a female after undergoing a sting operation with his ex-superior Udamura KumanosukeSee Full Throttle, Episode 6: Aoi-chan Becomes a Man?!. In the original manga, Aoi's chosen sport is shown to be golf rather than basketball; he shows his prowess with a club in the section of the manga translated by Dark Horse. Voiced by: Sakura Tange (1st Season) /Mayumi Iizuka (2nd Season) (Japanese), Megan Hancock (English) A high school student who had trouble with the law during the 1st Season. After reforming herself, Saori graduated from high school and studied in the Metropolitan Police Department Academy since she admired Natsumi and Miyuki for their hard work in the force and was assigned to Bokuto Station's Traffic Division. On her first day, she got into trouble with them after trying to make a big impression by making the Traffic Division office neat (unwittingly getting rid of many personal belongings from others while she is at it). In the first few days of work, she scorned her colleagues and superior for being lax in their duties in the office and constantly reminds them of their responsibilities as police officers'Saori': "We police officers, carrying the burden of justice, have no time to be infatuated with things like Go-kon or love!!" (Live-eviL - 2nd Season, Episode 2: Goukon Victory Equation), even though Natsumi and Miyuki advised her to relax a bit since she was taking police work too personal'Natsumi': "Going to Go-kon is fine. Even police officers are human. Just one or two lovers doesn't matter." Saori: "No way. My lover is my work." Miyuki: "Oh dear." Natsumi: "Newbies always say that." (Live-eviL - 2nd Season, Episode 2: Goukon Victory Equation). As time went on, Saori had learned to accept them and became fast friends with her Bokuto station co-workers, especially with Natsumi and Miyuki. When she noticed that Miyuki wanted to break up her partnership with Natsumi, Saori was the only persistent one in convincing her to amend their ties since she couldn't see to see her get depressed over Natsumi's supposed selection into the Special Assault Team. She is Miyuki's new partner before being transferred to a different station. See Full Throttle, Episode 1: Intense Chase Prologue., which was Johoku Station as a cyber crimes division officer See Full Throttle, Episode 18: Beach Run.. The section chief of Bokuto Station's Traffic Control Department is usually referred to simply as . His name was first revealed to indeed spell in the second season by his monk uncle (a.k.a. FOX). He is a stern, but fair leader who uses a relaxed touch to keep his team of misfit officers in line. Natsumi had a long-standing crush on him before she met ToukairinIn the manga, this was the case until the last volume.. Though he allows his subordinates to do as they normally please in the station, he reminds them of their priorities as police officers. In the movie, he got in trouble with Superintendent Arizuka when he was linked to Emoto, who was suspected of starting the Hachi-Ichi-Go (Bee Number 1) crisis in the Greater Tokyo Area. First stripped off his command and thrown into a cell by Arizuka due to suspicion of coercing with Emoto, he eventually disclosed details regarding both Emoto and Project "Hachi-Ichi-Go", as well as the fact that Emoto severed connections with him as well. During the final confrontation in Tokyo Tower, Emoto shot him in the leg, reinforcing the fact that he was not Emoto's accomplice. He uses a Honda NSX as his personal car when doing police work in the OVA. In the rest of the series, he uses a Honda Legend. Other Officers A high-ranking officer from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department with the rank of Superintendent, he is feared by low-ranking officers since his mere presence in a police station during inspection would mean the end of someone's career as he always bring a notebook with him Yoriko: "... he carries his Arizuka File with him all over the country and he's sometimes called the Inspector from Hell. Once he sets his sights on you, you're finished." (1st Season, Episode 6: Frightening Judge from Hell, Superintendent Arizuka). However in reality, he is lenient and willing to make arrangements (even if he has to make personal sacrifices to make such an arrangement possible as is) to accommodate the need of his subordinates so long as they get the job done in the end. On the other hand, Arizuka is strict and always reminds his subordinates to follow the guidelines set by their superiors while doing their best according to their capabilities. For this, Yoriko dubbed Arizuka as the king of Hades. Yoriko: "None of you know about the King of Hades. We must do something quickly, or we'll end up being banished." (1st Season, Episode 6: Frightening Judge from Hell, Superintendent Arizuka) In the movie, Arizuka realized that he, as a Superintendent, knew less about the disappearance of Tadashi Emoto as well as the Hachi-Ichi-Go paper that Emoto made for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department than the Chief of the Bokuto Precinct Traffic Division and temporarily stripped Kachou off his rank and command when the latter refused to provide details regarding them. An from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police DepartmentShe only appears in the anime series., this charming lady first appeared in the last few episodes of Season 1 with a car theft case in tow. A strict, no-nonsense kind of person, she initially comes off as cold-hearted, but beneath that imposing demeanor is actually a woman who is selflessly dedicated to her duties and those that fall under her command. She is ready to help the females of Bokuto Station and is approachable whenever she is around at the station. During the course of her career, Kaoruko had participated in at least one Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Color Guard parade.See Season 2, Episode 9: The Fight of Women! The Reappearance of a Rival The only daughter of the rich Sagamiono family, Chie entered the Metropolitan Police Department Academy in hopes of winning a suitable, preferably rich, husband Chie: "A girl needs Mister Rich, not Mister Right." (1st Season, Episode 8: Big Duel for Lucky Yoriko) and making herself a bit more popular to society, earning questions from some of the officers as to why a rich girl would join the police force Chie: "To make my grand debut into society." Natsumi: "A society girl?" (1st Season, Episode 8: Big Duel for Lucky Yoriko). She had lost her chance to graduate on top of her class when Yoriko earned it via luck, marking her as Chie's rival. She uses her family's financial position to use a modified Porsche 911 outfitted with sirens and a radio for police use. The two had been at odds with each others from catching crooks in a contest, to playing wargames See 1st Season, Episode 15: Game! Sagamiono Chie's Rematch to a Color Guard parade contest See 2nd Season, Episode 9: The Fight of Women! The Reappearance of a Rival. A mountain rescue specialist and lieutenant, he met Natsumi during a rescue mission on a tower. They would later encounter each other once again when Shouji is temporarily stationed at Bokuto Precinct as an instructor for rescue courses. It is then discovered that Shouji is the only character that has the physical strength and appetite to surpass Natsumi's. Although Natsumi initially views him as a nuisance and a rival, they eventually fall in love. Despite being frequently absent in places like the Himalayas, he and Natsumi have a strong relationship. Later on, Shoji named a monkey he befriended as Natsumi See Season 2, Episode 3: Tokyo Wild-Beast Dragnet. He enjoys eating bananas. Shoji is an expert in mountain climbing and rappelling and, one time, uses his time in Bokuto Station to practice these two techniques. He is also an expert in Kendo, being able to cut a banana in half with a Shinai with extreme concentration (self-proclaiming that he can only do it at a 50% success rate) but admitted defeat against Kachou at his challenge against him despite Kachou was not in his best shape. A plainclothed inspector stationed at Bokuto Police Station's Investigations Division, he happens to be the only known officer in Bokuto be married and with a family and an old veteran at the station since it was established. Most of the younger officers in the station look up to him as a mentor whenever they need help or advise from him. Like Kachou, Natsumi was infatuated with him since she liked older men before meeting with Shoji. Tokuno is partnered up with a younger detective named Sugihara when attending to cases in the field. Like Kachou, he appears to be lenient with most of the officers in their capacity to be good officers in their speciality. He uses a Honda Legend as his personal police vehicle whenever he is conducting detective work. Civilians The father of Ken Nakajima and the owner of the ZAPPER motorbike shop in Sumida's Bokuto district, he is an old man who is an expert on motorcycles and was an excellent rider in his younger days. Now widowed, he is currently remarried to his second wife, Sena Wakabayashi. Though he is senile at certain times and his unthoughtful on certain matters, Daimaru still cares about Ken and Sena as they are his only remaining family left. He had a good impression on Miyuki when she kindly called him father, indicating that he still liked the younger generation to appreciate him like a caring parent. Daimaru: "It's nice to be called Father. Especially by this young woman. (1st Season, Episode 16: Mystery! Nakajima's Double) He has a Ducati motorcycle that he uses personally. During his first encounter with Miyuki and Natsumi, Daimaru initially thought that Natsumi was Ken's girlfriend until realizing Miyuki was the better choice. See 1st Season, Episode 16: Mystery! Nakajima's Double. Due to his knowledge of motorbike handling, Daimaru tries to teach Ken techniques to befit his duties as a motorbike officer, to the point of "breaking him." Ken: "I've had enough of this, Dad. Let's stop! We've been at it for two hours already. I'm so hungry, I'm starting to get dizzy! Daimaru: "We're not quitting. If you can't take the heat, I can't teach you all of my stunts." (1st Season, Episode 16: Mystery! Nakajima's Double) He has a scar over his left eyebrow. Voiced by: Hiroko Konishi (1st Season) /Fumiko Orikasa (2nd Season) (Japanese), Ashley McDaid (English) A 20-year-old woman who owns a Lotus Super Seven racer vehicle, she was married to Daimaru after meeting him in a highway where she usually drives around Sena: "That was the first time. That mountain pass was as familiar as my own yard and I'd yet lose to anyone. And he was on a motorbike to boot!" (1st Season, Episode 17: The 20-year-old is his Mother) before being in love with him Sena: "I knew then that he was a man of substance. And I've given my heart to him ever since." (1st Season, Episode 17: The 20-year-old is his Mother). Sena was soon married to Daimaru and was also the co-owner of the ZAPPER motorbike shop. She manages the place if Daimaru is not around. Though she and Ken had their differences, mostly in age, Sena truly cares for him like he was her own son. A costumed vigilante who calls himself a superhero, Strikeman uses baseballs and related items to punish offenders such as public drunks, flashers, and parking violators. He has come to the attention of Bokuto Precinct on several occasions, earning notoriety as a major nuisance and complete loon. He seems to have a fixation on Natsumi, considering her both his nemesis and his sidekick while referring to her as "Home-Run Woman." As of Full Throttle, there has been no clue so as to who the identity of Strikeman is. At one time during the 1st season, Nakajima was even suspected by his colleagues to be Strikeman, due to some events and a very similar appearance, but was found to be not the case. Many attempts were placed to apprehend him, but Strikeman escapes due to the various fastball pitches that he uses as weapons. When he tries to enact "proper justice" on the offender's property such as their cars, Strikeman uses baseballs with sharp spikes on them and in fact, has used them against Miyuki and Saori as a means of distraction. He uses a Harley-Davidson Softail motorbike, designated FLSTF.See Season 2, Episode 7: Strike Otoko's Back! He had recently returned after months of self-exile into the mountains to defeat Natsumi in another game of baseball.Strikeman: "Since then, I've retreated into the mountains for deep training. I was cleansing my heart of justice." (Live-eviL - Full Throttle, Episode 12: Showdown! Criminal Affairs Division vs Traffic Division) Much like many of the other characters, Strikeman had an American counterpart in You're Under Arrest: No Mercy!. An old woman who spends the majority of her time going after discounts and sale events. To the annoyance of every Traffic Division officer in the Bokuto Precinct, she does so relentlessly and is perfectly willing to commit any traffic violation in order to get to the sales location faster, having proven herself just as aggressive on the road as Natsumi or Nakajima (except that she does it all the time) and counting on the reflexes of people or vehicles she was about to collide with rather than her skills in operating a scooter to avoid accidents. However, another situation would intervene (such as repeating motorcycle thefts or bomb threats against a department store) whenever there's an attempt to apprehend her, allowing her to go off the hook. Her name was never revealed. For transportation she uses a motor scooter (with a 50cc engine, hence her nickname), which tends to be overloaded with groceries and other merchandises that she purchased during discount events. Most fans of the show have named her Scooter Lady and Scooter Mama Kujira Profile at Anime News Network. Retrieved on July 26, 2007. as well. References See also * You're Under Arrest Characters You're Under Arrest